Many compositions, especially cosmetic compositions, have been developed for easy and comfortable application onto a targeted substrate. Unfortunately, many of these compositions are in fact difficult to apply and do not possess a smooth feel upon application. Moreover, compositions often have a tendency to feel tacky, yielding poor application and spreadability characteristics. Similarly, the use of silicone resins to impart transfer resistance onto a colored cosmetic product suffers from the same disadvantages disclosed above.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a composition capable of possessing a good texture and feel with moisturizing and/or long wearing properties without the need for having to use expensive ingredients and/or processing techniques.